


A Lone Wolf's heart

by Ciulla96



Series: A Godwoken's Heart [3]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Ifan loves his wolf, Pet pal, animal lover, poem, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciulla96/pseuds/Ciulla96
Summary: Poem with Ifan's feelings for his loyal companion, Afrit.When I’d given up all hope,left with fear and hate and doubt,that black place that was my mindfound its light within your snout.
Series: A Godwoken's Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191092
Kudos: 3





	A Lone Wolf's heart

When the world had killed my childhood,

my Divine had turned his back,

when my life was quickly fading

and my heart was all a wreck,

when I’d given up all hope,

left with fear and hate and doubt,

that black place that was my mind

found its light within your snout.

When I left myself behind,

and forgot of my own soul,

you picked up my fallen pieces

and again you made me whole.

You gave meaning to my losses,

rescued me from certain death,

and I vowed we’d be companions

through each wound and through each breath.

What you gave me was a friendship

without secrets, without lies,

and you showed me just how pure

is the world seen through your eyes.

Now you answer to my call,

every time you hear my voice,

never failing, never missing,

not by force but by mere choice.

Who’d have thought that, lost my meaning,

lost my faith in someone’s foul,

I would find the strength to battle

in a wolf and in his howl?

Who’d have thought I’d rise again

after I was turned to dust?

But you barked ‘till I kept moving,

in your voice I built new trust.

When I gave all what I had

for a life outside the laws,

I just knew you’d be beside me,

keep my heart inside your paws.


End file.
